Monster
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo knew he could be feared. He didn't think he could be loved. At least, not by the man he had just tried to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**_Monster_**

 **A Bleach yaoi fanfic**

 **Demon based one shot (May have a follow up)**

 **Summary: Ichigo knew he could be feared. He didn't think he could be loved. At least, not by the man he had just tried to kill.**

 **Chapter 1**

"What are you?"

Ichigo was panting, his muscles shaking as he tried to control his hunger for just a few seconds longer. The man he had cornered in the alley was shaking, his large blue eyes full of fear. Ichigo knew he was ugly, disgusting. His wings had come out, his horns sprouting from his head. Blood poured down his face from the wounds they had made, highlighting the golden insanity in his eyes.

Ichigo knew they couldn't be seen in the darkness, the lack of lighting probably adding to Ichigo's monstrosity. He opened his jaw wide with a growl, the man dropping his briefcase with a sharp gasp of fear. Ichigo could smell his fear, the scent sending arousal and adrenaline through his veins. Part of him was filling with guilt, not wanting to kill this innocent man. Ichigo had tried to make him go away, the man kind enough to try and see why he was lying in an alleyway.

Ichigo knew he wished he hadn't now.

"A monster."

Ichigo knew people feared demons, and some idolized them. Ichigo knew there was nothing good about demons. He was a hybrid, an incubus and a nosferatu. He was a disgusting creature forged from nature.

"Please…" Ichigo grit his teeth, his body heating up from the man's small plea. As an incubus he wanted nothing more than to have this man take him. He wanted the man to make him scream, to feel nothing but pleasure. The nosferatu in him wanted to just feed, revolted by the idea of letting this man take him. He was conflicted, two species that were total opposites. Ichigo felt himself start to cry from the hunger and disgust, blood pouring from his eyes.

"Shut up!" Ichigo grabbed a handful of the man's hair, pulling his head to the side sharply. The man held back his scream when Ichigo bit him, Ichigo groaning in pleasure as blood poured down his throat. He slowly slid down to the floor, the man following him with a groan of pain. Ichigo laid over him, straddling his prey. His wings flared out in pleasure and power, Ichigo letting go of the man's neck. He licked it, the man's blood so sweet and delicious.

Ichigo panted as he regained some of his rational mind, realizing their position. He sat back in disgust, the man groaning softly. Ichigo felt the erection against his ass, his cheeks heating up slightly as he looked to his barely conscious dinner. The man had got hard while Ichigo had fed from him.

Ichigo had never had that happen before.

The incubus in him told him to ride him, to help the poor man. Ichigo would kill him though; he had already taken too much blood. Ichigo shook away the blush, raising a wing as he prepared to impale the man's heart and tear him apart. It would put the man out of his misery, hiding Ichigo's secret for a little bit longer.

Ichigo didn't know why, but he brought the man to his apartment.

He flew there so he could be easily mistaken for a bird, landing on his windowsill and gently bringing the man inside his apartment. He stripped him, putting away his urges and cleaning him and bandaging his wounds. Ichigo took a shower, willing away his demon heritage.

For a long while, he sat in a chair by the sleeping man. Ichigo knew this could end his existence, so he had a knife close by. The man couldn't overpower him if he even tried, Ichigo sitting back as he started to get tired. He looked to the window, seeing the sun starting to rise. His incubus heritage saved him from burning alive, but he was getting so tired. Ichigo closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"What are you?"

Ichigo was curled in a ball on the floor, darkness surrounding him.

"Monster!"

"Parasite!"

"Demon!"

Ichigo was crying, his wings sprouting from his back and his horns protruding from his head. He was disgusting.

"Hey!" Ichigo frowned at the voice that punctured through his dream, slowly floating back up into consciousness. He groaned softly, trying to move his arm so he could wipe his eyes of sleep. He couldn't.

His arms were tied to the bedframe, Ichigo staring at the bonds with a frown for a long second.

Had the council found him?

Was he going to die?

"Hey!" Ichigo looked to the side, his frown deepening when he saw the blue haired man he had brought back with him. The knife was held in his hand, his facial expression one of fear and intrigue. Ichigo looked down, his clothing removed, showing to the world his many scars and demon tattoo's. Ichigo tried not to blush, having never been so bare in front of somebody before.

"What are you?" The man asked, Ichigo looking back to the man. He had gone through Ichigo's closet it seemed, a pair of his sweats hanging on his hips. Ichigo rolled his eyes, wondering why the man thought he had the upper hand in this exchange. He moved to break his restraints, stopping though when he realized he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough, his bones feeling weak and his mind suddenly foggy.

"Roofies. My friend is a drug dealer, and tried to slip me some. Good thing he did huh, Ichigo?" Ichigo frowned, wondering how the man knew his name. He quickly realized though that his work shirt was on the chair, the man probably finding it when he raided his closet. Ichigo sighed, knowing his wings could easily get him out of this bind if he could concentrate long enough to summon them.

"Now tell me, what are you?"

Ichigo looked back to the human, a permanent frown on his lips. This human was proving to be more trouble than Ichigo had originally thought.

"Never read the bible kid?" He asked, the word kid not suiting the man. He looked a close five years older than Ichigo, but Ichigo was ancient. He had probably known the man's great grandfather. The guy chuckled, his fear diminishing a bit. He was probably reassured because Ichigo had yet to break his binds. Ichigo hoped the human knew this moment of weakness wouldn't last long.

"You're a demon is what your saying?" He asked, Ichigo glad he caught on so quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was go on about how he was a hybrid demon and how long he's been around. The man walked closer to the bed out of an act of bravery, Ichigo feeling the effect of the drug starting to wear off some. In a few minutes he would be back to normal.

"If you are a demon, how can you be affected by drugs?" The man asked, Ichigo trying to get free again. How did the man have the energy to walk around after Ichigo fed from him? Ichigo snorted. This human was too weird.

"Because I was born. If I had come straight from hell you would be dead." Ichigo didn't know why he was even conversing with the man, but he knew he had to keep him busy enough so he wouldn't be tempted to use that knife. Ichigo knew the pain of being stabbed all too well from when he was first figured out.

"I thought demons were supposed to have wings and horns and shit." Ichigo sighed again, wondering why the man was so intrigued after he almost killed him.

"I have control over that."

Benefit of being born into this miserable world.

"What type of demon are you? Or are you multiple?"

Ichigo finally lost his patience from the man's intrigue, looking to the man sharply with a growl.

"Shut up will ya!" The man was taken aback from his sudden aggression, Ichigo struggling with a growl. He was starting to get hungry with the man so close, and this time it wasn't his nosferatu that wanted to come out and play. The lights started to flicker the more frustrated Ichigo got, the man's fear rising up again.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Ichigo growled, trying to fight the drug the best he could. The incubus wanted him to be weak though, wanted him to be vulnerable towhat the man could do. Ichigo could tell he had started to put the man in a trance, and he could tell from the way the man was starting to look at him. The man took off his sweats.

"For a demon… You're beautiful."

Ichigo froze when the man touched his thigh, a small whimper escaping his throat. The man dropped the knife, Ichigo turning his head away as he climbed onto the bed. The man loomed above him now, Ichigo shaking as his hand slid down to his ass. The man leaned down as his finger circled Ichigo's hole, his lips brushing his ear.

"My name is Grimmjow. Remember it cause I want you to scream it." Ichigo's incubus purred in delight, Ichigo trying to fight it as hard as he could. He gasped when Grimmjow's finger pushed into his body, a hot tongue slithering over his neck.

"Stop!" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's finger pushed deeper, his incubus easily getting off from the kinky foreplay. Ichigo arched when Grimmjow bit down on his neck, his other side instantly turned on by the action. Ichigo was panting now, his legs spreading more as Grimmjow took out his finger. They were both losing themselves in the mist of lust, Ichigo arching to get closer when Grimmjow lined himself up.

"What's my name Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's jaw falling open as Grimmjow started to push inside. There had been no preparation or lube, and Ichigo knew he was tearing. But, the pain might as well have been pleasure from how hard he got in just a few seconds.

"Oh fuck!" Grimmjow hissed as he pushed in more, Ichigo's toes curling as he spread his legs wider with a moan. Grimmjow didn't even push in all the way before he was thrusting, taking Ichigo hard and fast. Ichigo had a thought in the back of his head that he should have killed this man, that he shouldn't let him do this. He broke his bonds with the thought, turning them over with a growl.

His wings bursted from his back and Ichigo felt the warm trails of blood going down his back. His horns protruded from his skull, his orange hair painted a color darker with blood. He moaned when Grimmjow thrusted up, going deep into Ichigo's body. Ichigo grinded against him as his thought to end his life was rivaled with his lust, placing his clawed hands on his shoulders. Ichigo opened his eyes, Grimmjow's eyes staring back.

Grimmjow held his hips as he watched him, his chest heaving as Ichigo rode him with near expert moves. Ichigo had a few sexual encounters in his time, but few of his partners had actually been awake enough for it. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow pistoled his dick into his ass, Ichigo throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure.

Ichigo gasped when he was pinned down onto his back, Grimmjow spreading his legs wide by his ankles as he took him roughly. Ichigo could tell he was no longer fully affected by his trance, acting on his own accord. Ichigo didn't know why, but that made him want to kill Grimmjow out of confusion and anger.

Why would anyone want to willingly fuck him?

The monster?

"What's my name?" Grimmjow asked, his hips slapping against Ichigo's ass and making loud, lewd noises. Ichigo arched with a moan when he hit his prostate, Grimmjow moving faster and aiming for that spot with each thrust. Ichigo was screaming now, his clawed hands gripping the sheets for sanity.

"My name!" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo opening his eyes to mere squints. He let go of the sheets to grab Grimmjow, his mouth dry and his tongue heavy like metal in his mouth.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed, Grimmjow thrusting in hard before stopping. Ichigo knew he had started crying, thick heavy globs of blood falling down his face and temples.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" Ichigo said it like a mantra over and over, Grimmjow grinning as he folded Ichigo's legs to his chest. Ichigo grabbed his thighs, Grimmjow placing his hands on the bed next to Ichigo's head.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned his name as he started back up his thrusts; the premature stop so Ichigo wouldn't come. Grimmjow didn't know why, but he knew when Ichigo was close. And he wanted to torture his precious, kinky demon.

If someone had told Grimmjow that today he would be fuck a demon after being its dinner, Grimmjow would have laughed. He hadn't even believed demons had existed before this, but for some reason he had been intrigued even when he was being fed on. Maybe he was sick, but he didn't care.

He was making a demon scream for him, and that in itself had seemed like an impossible feat.

"Grimm please," Ichigo begged as Grimmjow started to speed up, Grimmjow looking to Ichigo's face. His once brown eyes were now golden, a pretty gold that Grimmjow loved. His orange hair was stained red with blood, the pillows and sheets covered in it. Ichigo even cried blood; Grimmjow knowing he had probably tore the demons sensitive insides.

But it seemed Ichigo didn't care.

Or didn't notice.

He was probably into that type of thing.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo nodding with a whimper. Grimmjow leaned down further, his lips locking with Ichigo's. Ichigo gasped sharply, Grimmjow speeding up his thrust so they both could cum. Ichigo started to scream again, his screams swallowed down Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow knew he had started to hit the spot, his hips aching as he tried to last a little bit longer for Ichigo.

Ichigo arched, pulling away from the kiss. He screamed Grimmjow's name as he came, Grimmjow cumming with a groan. He fisted the sheets as his orgasm felt like it took a large portion of his energy and strangely his soul. He pulled out gently, falling on top of Ichigo. He tried to fight the fatigue that seared through him, Ichigo panting as his wings and horns went away. Ichigo ran a hand through Grimmjow's damp hair, his brown eyes closing.

"Sleep. Sleep Grimm."

:::+:::

He had sex with a human.

A human.

Ichigo sat in a chair, his head in his hands as he tried to think over his moment of stupidity. Grimmjow had been an awesome fuck and Ichigo was deliciously sore because of it. But that was no excuse as to why he let himself lose it.

He wiped his face, looking over to the sleeping human. No normal person could have survived such an ordeal, and from his blood Ichigo knew something was up. The fact that he easily broke through his spell was enough to point at that he was no ordinary human.

Ichigo sighed, standing up from his seat.

He was probably one of those half breeds who didn't know that they even were a half breed.

Either way, he couldn't just let the man go, not with all the stuff he knew now.

Ichigo summoned a wing, placing the serrated tip over Grimmjow's throat. Ichigo knew how easy it was to kill a human. Knew how easily their skin broke under a little pressure. Ichigo licked his lips, thinking of the blood that would spill out and pour onto the bed. Ichigo froze when Grimmjow opened his eyes, their eyes meeting for just a second. Ichigo frowned, knowing he should kill him now.

That would be best for both of them.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ichigo drew his wing away slightly, his eyes widening.

Was he?

Ichigo didn't know what he was doing anymore, didn't know why he was hesitating for a mere human. Grimmjow knew too much and Ichigo knew it was best to kill him before he was dragged into his world of misery. Grimmjow sat up slowly, Ichigo moving his wing away. They stared at each other for a long second, Ichigo taking a step back when Grimmjow stood up.

"If you want to kill me, I won't hold it against you, Ichigo." Ichigo frowned at the use of his name, his wing twitching when he thought of taking Grimmjow's life once again.

"Shut up."

Grimmjow took a hesitant step forward, Ichigo's wing dissipating. Ichigo turned away before Grimmjow could get any closer, walking over to his front door. Grimmjow frowned, but Ichigo didn't see it.

"Leave."

Ichigo unlocked the door, opening it so Grimmjow wouldn't misunderstand what Ichigo wanted him to do. Grimmjow looked down, seeing his naked form. Ichigo motioned to his bloodied clothing on a chair, but Grimmjow didn't go to them. Ichigo frowned when Grimmjow walked over to him, Grimmjow pushing the door closed.

"No."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, wondering why he was even arguing with a human. He gasped when he was suddenly pinned against the door, Grimmjow looking down to him with a frown of contemplation and slight fear. Ichigo growled, showing him his deadly canines.

"You made me your dinner. The nicest thing you can do is explain to me why you chose me." Ichigo closed his mouth, his expression becoming blank even though he boiled with impatience. He could easily snap Grimmjow like a twig.

But he couldn't.

No… Ichigo wouldn't.

It frustrated Ichigo because he couldn't find the strength to kill Grimmjow. A mere human that was nothing but his dinner.

"Hunger drived me. Not my tastes in gender." Ichigo's eyes were instantly drawn to Grimmjow's lips when he moved closer, Grimmjow's lip's pulling up into a smirk.

"Then why am I still alive?"

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away, summoning his wings with an inhuman growl. Grimmjow's scent of fear spiked, but for some reason he wasn't backing down. Ichigo only grew more frustrated with the facts, taking a step closer to Grimmjow who didn't back down like Ichigo wanted him to.

"Listen you weak sack of shit. Either you walk or I finish what I started." Grimmjow had started to shake slightly from Ichigo's demonic voice, his eyes calm despite his fear. He straightened up, looking at Ichigo dead on.

"Well then your just gonna have to kill me."

Ichigo's wings could hardly move in such a cramped space but he managed to bat them, sending things flying as he tackled Grimmjow to the ground. Grimmjow gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, Ichigo growling deep in his throat as he wrapped his clawed hand around his throat.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, Grimmjow panting as he looked up to Ichigo with determined eyes. Ichigo stood, Grimmjow's neck held in his tight grasp. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, gasping for breath. Ichigo bared his fangs, tired of playing.

"Don't feel so special cause you got laid. You are nothing but food to me!" Grimmjow gasped when he was dropped, Ichigo turning away from him as he willed away his wings.

"Now leave."

"No!"

Ichigo sighed, not turning back around as he ventured back to his room. He knew nobody would believe him if he said he fucked a demon after being fed on, so Ichigo just simply ignored the human. Ichigo opened his bedroom room door, quickly moving away when Grimmjow tried to grab him.

"What is wrong with you human?" Ichigo growled, beyond his limit of patience.

"My name is Grimmjow! And I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo sighed, about to summon his wings again.

He was done with this hu-

Ichigo's thought was cut off when he was suddenly tackled, Grimmjow moving too fast for the average human. Ichigo slammed against his bed, the wind knocked out of him as Grimmjow fell on top of him. Grimmjow moved quickly and smoothly, pinning down Ichigo's wrists.

"If I was only food than why did you let me fuck you?!" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow with wide eyes of wonder, his wrists actually pinned.

Who was this human?

"Answer me!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo arching when he grinded against him. A small moan escaped, Ichigo not controlled by his hunger this time. Ichigo tried not to blush, but from the heat of his face he knew he was. How could a mere human bring about desire in him?

A man who fought his desires for thousands of years?

"If I am just food, then why enjoy what I do to you?"

Ichigo was panting softly, his body heating up against his orders. Grimmjow wouldn't let him escape though, Ichigo opening his eyes enough to see Grimmjow frowning down at him.

"W-Why are you so persistent?" Ichigo whispered, his voice shaking slightly from arousal. Grimmjow's frown became a look of slight surprise and determination. Ichigo turned his head away when Grimmjow leaned down, a shiver running through him when Grimmjow licked his neck.

"I like you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt. How could Grimmjow like a monster such as Ichigo?

How?

After Ichigo tried to kill him?

Was it normal for humans to fall in love with their near murderers?

"Now tell me why you like it when I touch you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's sweat dropped.

What was wrong with this human?!

Ichigo swallowed thickly, Grimmjow being so close not helping his predicament. Ichigo could smell his blood, could feel it in his fingers and groin. Ichigo wanted to feed from him again, and indulge in the blissful sex Ichigo knew Grimmjow could give him.

Ichigo shook his head mentally, closing his eyes as he tried to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he should do was tell a human what he was.

"Come on Ichi." Grimmjow had purred it in his ear, Ichigo becoming jello beneath the man. He opened his eyes but he wouldn't look at Grimmjow.

He couldn't.

He was a demon who was becoming flustered over a human.

"I'm a hybrid. I'm both incubus and nosferatu." Grimmjow blinked, the answer obviously one he hadn't expected. Ichigo shifted slightly beneath him, the movement nearly tearing a hiss from his throat. Too many intimate places were touching for Ichigo to move without getting hard.

"Nosferatu?" Grimmjow questioned, his tight grip loosening slightly. Ichigo's eyes fluttered when Grimmjow unconsciously nudged his nipples with his chest, his face suddenly way too close.

"What's a nosferatu?"

Ichigo suddenly got his wrists free, Grimmjow gasping when he was flipped onto his back. Ichigo straddled him, pinning down his wrists. Grimmjow smiled suggestively even though he was afraid, but Ichigo merely frowned.

"It's what your kind call vampires. What are you?" Grimmjow blinked in confusion, obviously not catching on. He probably thought Ichigo was playing to be weak, but Ichigo had actually been pinned. No human could out power a demon.

"I'm human," Grimmjow said simply, Ichigo snorting softly. He let go of Grimmjow's wrists, moving to get off of him. Ichigo gasped when he was grabbed, pulled against Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo's cheeks heated up again, Grimmjow turning them over so Ichigo was pinned by his body.

"Do you have control of who you seduce with that incubus power of yours?" Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow got off of him only to flip him, Ichigo gripping the sheets as he was raised by his hips. Grimmjow slapped his ass, Ichigo trying to rise to punch him. Grimmjow pinned him down by the middle of his back, Ichigo panting as Grimmjow teased his hardening member with a brush of his fingers.

Why was this human so strong?!

"N-Not always," Ichigo moaned brokenly, Grimmjow grinning widely. Ichigo gasped sharply when Grimmjow rose up; licking the blood from where his wings had broke through his skin. Ichigo was hard enough to break rocks. There was nothing more appealing than to have his partner taste his blood.

"You taste sweet." Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow lined himself up before slowly pushing inside, Ichigo gripping the sheets with a moan of pleasurable pain. His ass hurt from their last session, but it didn't matter in that second. Ichigo was being filled and he was bound to enjoy it.

His true form poured through, his horns bursting from his skull and his wings ripping from beneath his skin. Ichigo's golden eyes were swirling with arousal, Grimmjow licking away the fresh blood from Ichigo's wounds.

"You need it, don't you?" Grimmjow's voice was a whisper in Ichigo's ear, a chill that ran into his spine. Ichigo was panting even though they had just started, his legs spreading wider as he tried to accept all of Grimmjow.

"Do you like it this way?" Grimmjow husked into his ear, Ichigo biting the sheets so he wouldn't cry out when Grimmjow grinded against his prostate. Ichigo nodded with moan, gasping when Grimmjow pulled out and turned him onto his back. Ichigo arched when he spread his legs by his ankles and pushed inside, Grimmjow already starting to sweat as he smirked down at his aroused demon.

"Or do you like it better this way?"

In the back of Ichigo's mind, he knew he shouldn't be letting Grimmjow do this. Grimmjow was having too much fun with this, and Ichigo knew Grimmjow would be addicted after this. Sex with a demon was like a drug, an addictive drug that led even the most devoted saints to sin over and over.

Ichigo needed to stop this, but he couldn't.

Grimmjow was becoming his drug.

"Do you like this?" Grimmjow growled as he started to thrust, Ichigo arching with a moan when he hit his prostate. He spread out his wings with a yell when Grimmjow let go of his ankles and grabbed his member; Ichigo feeling hot wet globs of blood flow down his temples as he was stroked.

Why was he moaning for a human?

Why was he calling his name?

Why was he letting this happen?

Ichigo gasped when he was lifted, Grimmjow sitting him in his lap. Ichigo clinged to him, not realizing how his claws dug into Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow groaned from the pain but didn't stop, thrusting into Ichigo who was gasping for breath like he was drowning.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow moved his hand between his wings, Ichigo shaking against him from sensitivity. No one ever touched him there, even though Ichigo yearned someone would.

Ichigo cried out against Grimmjow's neck, Grimmjow thrusting his hips faster as he tried to bring his demon to ecstasy. Ichigo's wings flapped, helping him push down harder against Grimmjow's member, his wings hitting the lamp and making it fall to the ground.

"Grimmjow please!" Ichigo begged against his neck, Grimmjow's body racked with a shiver. Ichigo was suddenly hungry when the scent of Grimmjow's blood wafted into his nose.

Grimmjow yelped when Ichigo bit him, Ichigo pushing him down onto the bed. Ichigo didn't stop fucking himself on Grimmjow's member as he drank greedily, Grimmjow grabbing a handful of his blood stained hair with a growl.

Ichigo let go when he felt he had enough, panting as he licked away the blood that tried to escape onto the sheets. He threw his head back when Grimmjow thrusted up and hit his prostate, Ichigo cumming with a cry of pleasure. His wings flared out and the blood on his body seemed to glow, Grimmjow looking up to him with lidded eyes as he was milked of his orgasm.

Ichigo looked every ounce of the demon he was.

And Grimmjow wanted him.

Author's note: This is what goes through my head when my girlfriend isn't around. Hoped you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of knocking. He groaned softly, turning onto his back. His arm fell on a warm body, Ichigo's eyes snapping open.

He had woken up to a cold body, but never warm.

He sat up quickly, looking down to the blue haired man that laid down next to him. Ichigo frowned as he remembered what had happened during the day, the sun low once again. He got out of bed at the sound of another knock, not caring to clean his body of blood. He could smell it was Shinji at the door, a fox demon that loved to possess the body of others. He wondered what body he had possessed this time.

He'll be able to tell what half-breed Grimmjow was.

Ichigo was decent enough to put on some sweats, opening the door with a frown. Shinji was in his own body for once, his bright brown eyes widening when he saw the blood Ichigo was covered in.

"You had an exciting day, didn't you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, letting him in and closing the door behind him. Shinji shook himself of his disguise, his ears and tails showing through. Ichigo yawned as Shinji looked at the mess that had become Ichigo's apartment.

"A very interesting day."

Ichigo slapped his back, leading him to the kitchen for now. Shinji followed, well aware of the other person in the apartment. Shinji could tell what Grimmjow was if he touched him, able to synch their souls. But for right now all Ichigo wanted was coffee.

"What happened?" Shinji asked as he sat at the table, Ichigo sighing softly as he put some water and new coffee into the machine. He explained everything that had happened the night before, minimizing the sex parts for his own dignity. Shinji listened carefully, silent for longer than Ichigo thought was possible.

When Ichigo turned around, Shinji was grinning from ear to ear. He sighed dreamily, Ichigo not seeing how this could be dreamy.

Grimmjow wouldn't leave.

"It sounds like you found your soul mate."

Ichigo's sweat dropped.

Because he was born, he did have a soul. It wasn't much and was tainted, so he couldn't go to heaven if he even tried. But he had never heard of demons finding soul mates. At least not demons like him. Shinji's soul mate was a nosferatu named Nnoitra, the oversized bastard always wanting to have a threesome with both Ichigo and Shinji. Ichigo would always flat out refuse while Shinji would beat Nnoitra up.

Even so, Shinji never seemed to elaborate enough how big his dick was.

It was obviously big enough that Shinji would black out after sex sessions. Or maybe Nnoitra was just that good? It didn't matter to Ichigo, but with Grimmjow around now Ichigo wondered whose dick was bigger.

"Shut up."

Shinji laughed, holding his stomach. Ichigo knew he had heard his thoughts, the fox demon a trickster that used its prey's thoughts to make them believe what ever the demon wanted. Ichigo was immune to his trickery, but not the mind reading.

"Nnoitra's bigger."

Ichigo blushed, not wanting to know that but secretly snapping his fingers. Shinji only laughed harder.

"Shut up you fox!" Ichigo finally growled, Shinji falling out of his seat. Hitting his head sobered him up a bit, but he was still shaking with chuckles as he slowly got to his feet. Ichigo sighed softly, taking the coffee machine off and pouring some into two mugs. He drank it black but Shinji liked it with sugar, the fox demon having one of the biggest sweet tooth's Ichigo has ever seen.

"What do you think he is?" Shinji asked as he drank his sugar filled coffee, Ichigo frowning as he licked his lips. Grimmjow had a sweet taste, sweeter than other demons he had fed from. He tasted even sweeter than Shinji and he had one of the purest bloods for a demon. Ichigo sat back, trying to think of what he could possibly be.

"I don't know."

Shinji sighed, sitting back some as he tried not to burn his tongue off from the heat. Curiosity was eating at them both like piranhas, the coffee eventually forgotten. They walked to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow still sleeping like a rock. Shinji's eyes widened, flashing to Grimmjow's side.

"Oh he's handsome." Ichigo frowned, just wanting to know. Shinji touched Grimmjow's cheek, his body tensing. Grimmjow opened his eyes, his vision centering on Shinji. Shinji jumped back with a growl, Ichigo looking to his friend with confusion and sudden caution.

What had happened for Shinji to act like this?

"He's an angel!" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Grimmjow rose up into a sitting position. Shinji growled at him, Ichigo taking his friend away from the room.

What was an angel doing on Earth?

Why didn't he remember he was an angel?

Or did he just not tell Ichigo because he knew Ichigo would have killed him?

"Shinji, calm down." His friend was shaking and that made Ichigo want to kill Grimmjow all over again.

How powerful was he to scare Shinji?

"Ichigo he'll bring the council! You know what happens when angels find us!" Shinji told him, Ichigo already having that fear for bringing Grimmjow here. Ichigo nodded, touching his friend's shoulder. Shinji seemed to calm from the touch, Ichigo looking him straight in the eye.

"I tainted him Shinji. They can't help him now." Shinji calmed at the thought, but once Grimmjow left the room Shinji was on the table, growling at him and making Grimmjow stumble back with fear.

"What the-!" Grimmjow gasped, Ichigo ushering Grimmjow back into the room. It took an entire hour for Ichigo to convince Shinji that Grimmjow wasn't a threat. No angel would have ever had sex with a demon, let a lone a hybrid. When Shinji was calm enough, he told Ichigo that Grimmjow wasn't a half-breed. He was a full angel, one that very likely fell from the heavens, which would have explained his lack of memory.

But what had he done to be cursed to walk the earth like a human?

It was obvious his body was more human than angel, though his strength was still there.

At least most of it.

Ichigo sighed softly, looking to the closed door of the room. Grimmjow was listening, probably just as shocked as them by this news. Ichigo had fed on a fallen angel.

A fucking angel.

If he had known they had tasted so sweet he would have tried to kill one when he first met the council. Ichigo shook away the thought.

He was hungry again.

No, Grimmjow just had him addicted.

"So, how do angel's taste?" Shinji asked, the thought sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine. Grimmjow's blood was so sweet Ichigo never wanted to let go every time he drank from him. It slid along his tongue and throat with ease, yet was thick enough to give it an irresistible texture.

Shinji shivered as well, Ichigo knowing he wanted a taste.

Grimmjow's blood was the worst temptation.

"If he's fallen, the council won't come then. He must have done something pretty bad to piss them off." Ichigo agreed with him, the council likely to hold a grudge.

"Because he's still an angel and not a nosferatu, that means he's still allowed into heaven. How is that possible since he had sex with you?" Shinji asked, Ichigo finding that to be a good question. Once an angel was with a demon they were supposed to be damned.

"It's probably because I'm a nosferatu. I'm still part angel in demon terms."

That still couldn't explain it though.

A nosferatu was an angel that refused to fight in the first war, and due to their lack of obedience they were bound to earth. They needed blood to survive, and lust accompanied their thirst. That's why most nosferatu tear apart their prey, so they won't fornicate with it. Nosferatu wasn't a demon, but it couldn't be categorized as an angel either.

"Ichigo, you said he got hard when you fed from him right?" Shinji asked, his cheeks brightening slightly. Ichigo nodded, Shinji sighing softly. It was strange to both of them because prey didn't get turned on.

They screamed in pain.

"He got turned on when he was about to die," Shinji whispered, Ichigo frowning as he tried to think of an angel like that.

It clicked at the same time.

"Grimmjow's an angel of death."

An angel of death was reborn right after it died, staying in a physical body. When the physical body slept the soul left the body, leaving a husk. To most people though, the person is just in a deep sleep. The soul goes around and guides other souls to either heaven or hell, and returns when another angel of death takes its place. An angel of death seemed normal and usually the physical body doesn't remember so they wouldn't be haunted by all the death their soul see's.

An angel of death can't be tainted.

And got turned on by death.

Ichigo sighed, wondering how he found himself in this predicament.

The good thing was the council wouldn't come for them. An angel of death worked on his or her own accord. The bad thing was that Ichigo had become Grimmjow's love interest.

Ichigo was not prepared for this.

"Well, if anything he's handsome for an angel of death," Shinji told him, Ichigo giving him a side glance before heading back to his room to speak with Grimmjow. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as he felt a hand touch his throat. Shinji wasn't close enough to notice, but it didn't matter.

It was like time had stopped.

 ** _"Mine."_**

Ichigo closed his eyes when a hand slipped into his sweats, a small gasp escaping his throat.

It wasn't just Grimmjow who wanted him.

So did the angel of death inside him.

Ichigo's legs got weak when he was stroked, falling to his knees with a whimper. The hand at his throat let go, sliding into the back of his sweats. Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, a small moan escaping his throat.

 ** _"All mine."_**

"Ichigo!" Ichigo blinked, looking to Shinji who stood in front of him. Ichigo was still standing by the table, his heart racing as he moved to hide his sudden erection. Ichigo had never had someone play games with his soul, but he was more turned on then he wanted to admit.

Grimmjow was playing dirty.

Ichigo smirked.

Maybe he was a little worth keeping.

"I'm leaving. Grimmjow may be handsome but an angel of death is too much work. I'll stick with Nnoitra." Ichigo nodded shakily, Shinji leaving with a hug and small wave, putting back up his disguise.

Ichigo quickly turned, heading back to the room. Grimmjow was sitting on the bed, his eyes looking up from his hands. The smirk told Ichigo he remembered what his soul had done.

Ichigo walked over and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. He would love to have sex on the bed, but being covered in blood wasn't so fun once it dried up. Grimmjow pushed him against the door once it was closed, Ichigo moaning as their lips locked.

Yeah, he was addicted.

Grimmjow pushed off his sweats than Ichigo's, lifting Ichigo up in his arms. Ichigo groaned softly in arousal, his wings sprouting from his back and his horns protruding from his skull. Grimmjow carried him to the shower, tearing down the shower curtain so it wouldn't get in the way. Ichigo was put down long enough for water to be turned on before their lips were locked again.

Ichigo never had anyone try to play with his soul before, and the mere act had left him more than hooked on Grimmjow's body. Ichigo needed it, craved it, and wanted it.

Grimmjow gladly let him indulge.

Ichigo was lifted again, his ankles locking behind Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow lowered him down some as he lined up, Ichigo gasping sharply when he pushed inside. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow pushed in further, his tender insides tearing once again. Ichigo knew he had started to bleed, but the water that reached their backs washed it all away.

Ichigo bit his lower lip, moaning as Grimmjow started to thrust. Kisses were placed on his chest and neck, Ichigo grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's hair and pulling his head back. He kissed him feverishly, moaning with each thrust.

Grimmjow groaned, moving his hips quickly, all build up forgotten. Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, Grimmjow growling softly as he grabbed Ichigo's ass with a hand. The pain turned Ichigo on further, his golden eyes closing as he let his head fall back against the tile wall.

"Grimmjow, oh god," Ichigo breathed, Grimmjow leaning forward and licking a hard nipple. Ichigo groaned softly, grabbing a handful of his wet blue hair. Grimmjow nipped it, pulling away with a groan as he looked up to Ichigo.

"Do you like it?" Grimmjow asked with a groan, Ichigo nodding with a moan.

Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly dropped, Grimmjow catching him before he hit the ground. Ichigo was placed over the bathtub edge, Grimmjow moving the spray of water. Ichigo moaned when his ass was slapped, Grimmjow lifting Ichigo's hips so he could reach. Ichigo cried out when he pushed inside, holding onto the tub edge as Grimmjow took him roughly.

"What's my name, Ichigo?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo's hands slipping and falling to the floor. Ichigo tried to gain some balance, panting and moaning as the change in angle made Grimmjow brush over his prostate.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out, his chest hurting from this position. Grimmjow grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up so they stood together. Ichigo bit his lower lip, his prostate hit straight on. Grimmjow became rougher, Ichigo screaming out when he started to stroke him.

"Scream louder," Grimmjow ordered in a growl, Ichigo arching with a scream when Grimmjow thrust brutally hard into his prostate. Ichigo felt like fainting from pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Grimmjow stilled inside him, Ichigo panting for breath as his legs tried to give out on him.

"Mine," Grimmjow purred, his tongue slipping over Ichigo's ear lobe. Ichigo shivered, his legs giving out under him. Grimmjow caught him, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. Ichigo groaned softly, Grimmjow running a hand over a twitching wing.

"Shut up," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow kissing his neck.

"Beautiful."

Ichigo was moved to the tile floor outside the tub, Grimmjow holding his thighs open wide. Ichigo was a panting mess of flesh, shivering as Grimmjow pushed inside him again. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing his lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and accidentally clawed his skin, Grimmjow growling into his mouth. He pulled away, Ichigo gasping when he slammed his hips against his ass.

"Do you want it?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding. Grimmjow started quick, brutal thrusts that left Ichigo breathless, his screams echoing in his ears. His prostate was being attacked, his insides pounded into shreds and his brain fucked out of his ears. Ichigo clawed at the tile ground, Grimmjow panting above him as he watched his perfect demon moan for him.

Grimmjow didn't care about what he was, didn't care what Ichigo was. He just wanted Ichigo to be only his own. He wanted Ichigo to only moan for him, to only scream for him. Grimmjow had never wanted anybody so badly in his life, and though it confused him he wasn't going to let go.

He could spend the rest of his days with Ichigo and be happy.

He loved Ichigo.

Maybe his friend was right, they were soul mates.

If someone told Grimmjow that he was an angel of death, that he would fall for the demon that tried to kill him, he would have punched them in the face.

But he had.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow looking into those glowing golden eyes. Ichigo's eyes were barely opened but they were locked on Grimmjow, arousal swirling inside them. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing those perfect lips. Ichigo grabbed his shoulders, whimpering into his mouth. Grimmjow felt him take a part of his soul and energy, his eyes fluttering shut as he let him.

Yeah, he was in love.

Ichigo suddenly arched, a scream escaping his throat as he came. Grimmjow gasped when his body clamped around him, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss. Grimmjow came into his body, shaking on top of him as Ichigo panted on the floor. Ichigo's wings and horns dissipated, blood flowing in small rivers on the floor from their bodies.

Ichigo swallowed, Grimmjow laying his head on his chest as he lost the fight to keep himself up.

"I think I'll keep you Grimm."

Grimmjow chuckled, kissing Ichigo's nipple.

"I wasn't going to leave anyway."


End file.
